Trap-Gate
The Trap-GateDonatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.18). Donatello says: "If we just boost the power by a factor of three on this Trap-Gate, it should make the portal into your Containment Unit --" is a a miniature dimensional gate created by Egon Spengler and Donatello that sends entities right into the Containment Unit, bypassing temporary storage in a Trap.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "My thought is to combine the portal technology with that of our Ghost Traps in order to send the Collectors directly into the Containment Unit."Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "This trap isn't drawing you towards a low-power mobile storage unit - it's drawing you towards a miniature dimensional gate, with a pre-chosen destination... the inside of our Containment Unit." History Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz came up with the idea was to engineer a device that combined the portal technology of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit with the Trap to directly transport The Collectors into the Containment Unit. In the past, individually trapping a Collector failed. Egon needed Donatello's help to recreate the original portal technology since he and Ray modified their unit immensely.Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Er... you're more familiar with the unmodified technology, which we need to recreate." Otherwise, it would have required days of trial and error. They had less than a day's time to create it based on a simulation of Egon's that calculated how long the Collectors would take to catch the other Ghostbusters and Turtles. While they worked on the Trap-Gate, Donatello came up with an idea to create proton-powered versions of the Turtles' weapons to keep the Collectors from escaping to avoid capture. Donatello believed they had to boost the power of the Trap-Gate by a factor of three for it to work on the Collectors. Egon and Donatello took the Trap-Gate with them to the Warehouse for testing in the ionized glass enclosure. The Mouth Critter Ghost, the test subject, looked concerned at first but Donatello soon learned the Trap-Gate lacked sufficient power to pull it through. An arm suddenly reached out of the portal. Egon advised Donatello to turn off the gate then tried to get a Trap inside to him. They headed back to the Firehouse to boost the Trap-Gate's power considerably. A five fold increase was decided on. Some time later, Donatello added some solder and completed the power boost to the Trap-Gate. Egon placed it into a purple duffel bag and carried it to the basement. While Peter, Winston, and the Turtles drew the Collectors' attention, Ray and Egon were able to fine-tune the Trap-Gate to more closely match the Collectors' unique P.K.E. signature. They successfully drew the Collectors through its portal and incarcerated them inside the Containment Unit. Several Trap-Gates were modified to fit atop Traps in order to send the missing ghosts directly back into the Containment Unit as efficiently and quickly as soon as possible once they were located. However, each Trap only had enough power for one use.Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.19). Egon Spengler says: "Each trap has enough power for one use." Robo-Buster deployed a Trap-Gate from its chest compartment and transferred the Bone Dragon back to the Containment Unit. It verified 20 percent of the missing psychokinetic energy was back in the unit but they were out of charged Trap-Gates. It requested more from Egon Spengler of 68-E upon its team's return to the prime dimension. Egon 68-E wasn't keen on them leaving again and briefed them on the current developments. Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R was dragged by his hair by the Headless Horsemen through Central Park of 00-D. He tried to reach for his Trap-Gate but he dropped it and it shattered on impact with the ground. After following glowing hoof prints for half an hour, the other Ghostbusters found the broken Trap-Gate. Ray deduced they must have passed through but he was oblivious to Kylie Griffin of 68-E's sarcasm. While at a circus in a parallel dimension, Patty Tolan of Dimension 80-C proposed using the Trap-Gates to exorcise Garrett Miller of 68-E but Ray Stantz of 68-R countered they then wouldn't have any left to send the Hungry Manitou to the Containment Unit. He believed their only move was to weaken the construct with full power streams. In Central Park of 00-D, Rachel Unglighter and Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D stepped in and captured the Headless Horseman within their Trap Orb. Once Rachel sifted through Ray's memories and learned of the enormity of the situation, she directed Louis to turn over the Horseman as soon as they had a Trap-Gate ready. In the Helsingor Brewery of 75-B, the Fire Goblins were successfully transferred back into the Containment Unit with Winston Zeddemore's Trap-Gate after Abby Yates of 80-C blew up their Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade. Once Peter talked Ellen Gold into releasing Jillian Holtzmann of Dimension 80-C, he captured her with his Trap-Gate as she flew at him. At around the same time, in another dimension, Gabriel Sitter of Dimension 50-S used his Trap-Gate to capture the Hungry Manitou once its possession of Garrett Miller of Dimension 68-E was disturbed by a Proton Pack explosion. Gabriel thought his team did relatively well and only used up two Trap-Gates in the process. In Dimension 75-B, Death proved to be a sore loser after being defeated in a game of chess by Eduardo Rivera of Dimension 68-E. It decided to take all their souls. Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C quickly reacted and used her Trap-Gate on him. Egon came to and quickly destroyed the Trap-Gate with his thrower before Death could be transferred to the Containment Unit, which would have led to another spectral bottleneck and P.K.E. surge of chaotic proportions. Once the application of Proton Streams failed twice and the Trap Orb as well, Winston asked Holtzmann for her Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Winston charged and socked Tiamat with the Proton Glove. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Garrett Miller of Dimension 68-E, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Egon, and Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R opened their Trap-Gates and siphoned off Tiamat's P.K.E. to random dimensions. She was reduced to a skeleton. She was infuriated, as it would take centuries to recollect it all, and leaped at Peter. Peter wrangled her with a single stream and asked Winston to put a bow on the situation. Egon presented him with a normal working Trap. Winston trapped her and suggested they leave her in the limbo dimension. See Also *Interspatial Teleportation Unit Trivia *Like the Remote Portal Access Bands, the Trap-Gate also has randomization circuits that can generate a doorway to a random dimension.Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Also, these circuits only generate a doorway to a random dimension. I find that's a handy feature - I even included it in the Trapgates."Winston Zeddemore (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.7). Winston Zeddemore says: "I'm going to distract her while you and Egon tell everyone with a functioning Trap Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and get ready, okay?" *Far more than six Trap-Gates are required to capture a Class 7.Egon Spengler of 68-R (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler of 68-R says: "It would require far more than six Trapgates to handle that much psychokinetic energy." Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery Trapgate01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Trapgate02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Trapgate03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Trapgate04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Trapgate05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Trapgate06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Trapgate07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Trapgate08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Trapgate09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Trapgate10.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Trapgate11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Trapgate12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 TrapGate13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 BoneDragonIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 TrapGate15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 TrapIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 TrapIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 TrapGate16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 FireGoblins05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 TrapGate17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 TrapGate18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 EllenGold39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 TrapGate19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 TrapGate20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 MelanieOrtiz41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 AbbyYatesIDW58.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 BridgetGibbonsIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TrapGate21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TrapGate22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment